


48. Childhood

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Reader wonder what childhood their poor baby will have living with the Avengers :)</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/131762827143/48-childhood-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	48. Childhood

**48\. Childhood in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“Tony, I swear, if you try to put that on my child-” (Y/N) started, trying not to burst into laughter.

Tony’s face was that of an innocent angel as he held up the baby onesie with the design of his own suit. “I thought it was kinda cool. I mean, obviously this one’s for sleeping but I’ll make a real one that can deflect bullets and all.” He insisted.

“Why would my child be going anywhere near bullets, Stark?” Steve frowned tightly, crossing his arms.

“Well I mean, he’s going to be the child of Captain Spangles and a woman trained by the Calvary herself.” Tony shrugged, smiling wider. “I figured your family vacations would turn into something exciting.”

“I’ll take the blame on this one. I may or may not have suggested the movie The Incredibles to him and Pepper.” Natasha called from the other aisle. “Also, why do all the girl toys only consist of bright pink things that make noise where the boy toys actually have some cool stuff…”

“Because welcome to gender stereotyping, Nat. This is the world we are born into.” Clint smirked.

“Society is messed up…” Bruce murmured, intrigued by some kids toys.

“Are we really going into a sociological discussion in a baby store, guys?” (Y/N) laughed, shaking her head.

“Captain! I have found your new born babe a cape.” Thor announced loudly, walking into the aisle that Tony, Steve, and (Y/N) were standing in. He was holding up a red piece of a fabric, a large smile on his face.

“No no no no no! No capes! Don’t you understand the dangers of capes!?” Tony screeched, starting to try and take the red piece from Thor.

“Is this what our child has to live with?” (Y/N) laughed, watching as her friends all start arguments with one another.

“Well, it was your idea to tell the team we were starting a family.” Steve pointed out, nudging her playfully.

(Y/N) laughed, rolling her eyes a bit. “Well, I work in the Avengers Tower, I can’t just hide a baby bump. Or a baby, for that matter.”

“Well it’ll be an interesting childhood, this kid lives.” Steve chuckled, wrapping his arms around (Y/N), hands on the slight baby bump. 

“Daughter or Son of Captain America. Goddaughter or godson of Black Widow, stuck with Thor, the god of lightning, Hawkeye, Hulk and Iron Man as their uncles…” (Y/N) murmured, giggling as she thought about the idea of each of the Avengers trying to take care of a baby. At least Clint knew  _how_.

“I think we should all sign a form that only the women should change diapers. I mean maternal love and all that.” Tony called out jokingly.

“Stark, I’m about to kill you and your misogynistic ass.” Natasha muttered.

“Now now, children, settle down.” (Y/N) teased. “Or I’ll put you all in time out.”

“Can she take us out of time for punishment?” Thor asked confusedly making Bruce roll his eyes.

“Shut up, Thor. You’re going to get us sent to time out..” Clint muttered, pouting.


End file.
